Crowley
Fergus Roderick MacLeod (c. 1661 - 1723) was a human, who after death (near the age of 63) became Crowley; a powerful demon who was the King of the Crossroads and the King of Hell, following Lucifer's second re-imprisonment in his Cage. Although he initially served with Lilith as her right-hand man, he went rogue in Season 5 after her death and Lucifer's release, aiding the Winchester brothers in resealing the latter back into his cage. With the power vacuum in Hell unoccupied and with Ramiel's encouragement, he appointed himself the new King of Hell. Crowley allied with Sam and Dean in Season 5 against Lucifer to obtain the Four Horsemen's rings with them to protect himself, then with Castiel to obtain the power of Purgatory and briefly with Raphael after his betrayal in Season 6, and then with the Winchesters again in Season 7 against the ambitious Leviathans. However, in Season 8, he cuts his allegiance to the Winchesters and Castiel, seeking vengeance as well as attempting to capture the Prophet Kevin Tran and The Word of God to further his own goals, only to be captured by the Winchesters as part of their plan to close the gates of Hell. In Season 9, Crowley was temporarily Sam and Dean's captive while being hunted by Abaddon as part of her plan to take over Hell. However, upon being freed as part of a deal with Dean, he has rightfully resumed his post. After Dean was killed by Metatron and revived by the First Blade, Crowley guided Dean through the process of becoming a demon. The two spent a significant amount of time together until Dean was cured. Crowley was overthrown and held as a slave when Lucifer escaped from his cage. Crowley was forced to do slave work until he managed to flee. Crowley's role is often shifting from main antagonist to anti-hero. He was an anti-hero in Season 5, one of the three main antagonists in Season 6, an anti-hero in Season 7, the main antagonist of Season 8, and an anti-hero for the rest of his appearances. However, in all of his duration as an anti-hero, he is still openly an antagonist, usually pulling a life-threatening stunt on the Winchesters after assisting them. He is currently one of the longest lasting antagonists in the series, second only to Lucifer. In All Along the Watchtower, having grown tired of his job as King of Hell, Crowley sacrificed himself to seal Lucifer in an alternate reality. Personality Crowley is suave, but he loves to use insults, sass and banter. He uses smooth, gratuitous sexual innuendo in an effort to make people uncomfortable and therefore give himself an advantage. Crowley is an efficient business man and while he prides himself on integrity, he will use any loopholes given to him to turn the situation to his benefit, proving the saying 'be careful what you wish for' to be more than true. This was more than evident in his dealings with Bobby; although he gave the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel the location of the Horsemen Death, Crowley willingly gave Bobby the use of his legs back but kept a hold of his soul, knowing that he would need it as leverage later. Crowley is incredibly narcissistic, believing that few, if any, are his equals. Crowley is also skilled in deceiving unsuspecting victims by appearing charismatic and alluring, as he was able to quickly entice Jody Mills during their encounter and almost every member of a family he planned to deal with described him as "charming". Crowley has also called himself an altruist and a developer. Crowley's main goal is self-preservation, and he is willing to sacrifice anything else for it. He is a survivor at heart, and will use any means to accomplish this goal. In fact, he tends to only lose his temper when his personal safety is threatened or when dealing with what he considers overwhelming stupidity. Crowley at times appears incredibly volatile under his smooth and charming personality, as when he has screamed at multiple people, including Dean and Castiel, when appearing calm only seconds before. As Dean described it, when dealing with Crowley, "he will always find a way to bone you". A good example would be the finale of Season 7, in which he orchestrated the death and/or imprisonment of most of those he held a grudge against and also captured a prophet. He is not above making deals or alliances with his enemies when he feels it is beneficial for him. He is extremely opportunistic and his goal seems to be to expand the grasp of his power as he's gone from "punk-ass crossroads demon" to King of Hell, and in Season 6 he was looking for Purgatory, as he called himself a developer, saying the monsters in Purgatory would help him. Crowley is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. This is best demonstrated when he tricks Dean into impressing and getting the First Blade from Cain, successfully manipulating not just Dean but a large number of demons who he led to the slaughter. Despite his arrogance, he does not dismiss possible threats like the Winchesters as other demons do, but seeks to eliminate said threats, however at times he does let his arrogance get the better of him, especially if he feels certain he will win. He was also the only demon to realize that Lucifer must hate demons as much as he hates humans (which demons originally were). He leaves once he realizes that a situation is too dangerous for him to risk, but resolves himself when he knows that escape isn't an option (such as derailing the Apocalypse once his betrayal was revealed to Hell and "accepting" death in "Meet the New Boss"). He thought up new ideas for how Hell ought to be run and tried to implement new ideas when he became its king; when other demons resisted this, he called them "evil, lying prats" and "stupid," expressing the desire to kill them all at times. He is also seemingly sentimental as he is rather dismayed when Sam kills his pet hellhound. Crowley was also intelligent enough to work out where Castiel had hidden the Angel Tablet, even when Naomi and her garrison couldn't. As the former King of the Crossroads, he is also extremely skilled at drawing up contracts and creating hidden agendas to trick his enemies. He was also clever enough to make sure it was Sam, not Dean, who signed his deal in "Sacrifice". Beneath Crowley's affable facade, he is cruel, sadistic, and merciless. He appears to be quite vengeful: he wants utter annihilation of the Leviathans when their leader insults him and also implies that he would like to see all demons destroyed; he kept secret the ramifications of using a Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen so that Dean and Castiel would be imprisoned in Purgatory; he killed Kevin's girlfriend in front of him; he threatened Linda Tran when she slapped him and later apparently tormented her so badly during her brief possession by him that she went catatonic. Crowley also has no problem killing children as he is willing to slaughter a nursery of infant shapeshifters to find Purgatory's location and later bakes baby uvula muffins simply to get on Dick Roman's good side. He was also willing to let a hunter, Tara, die in order to trick Dean and retrieve the First Blade, dismissing her as eggs that need to be cracked to make an omelette. Crowley has also shown to at times be extremely ruthless and wrathful to other demons. After both Lucifer and Abaddon were defeated, Crowley's first course of action was to round up and kill all the demons who had supported his enemy. Crowley is shown to be a tough task master and inspires fear in many demons. A captured crossroads demon preferred death from the Winchesters than the alternative of facing Crowley. Even when Abaddon told demons of his "death," some still feared him and refused to join until they witnessed proof of his demise. Crowley is also perhaps masochistic as he laughed at the idea of Sam and Dean torturing him and seemed to eagerly provoke Kevin to "beat" him in order to manipulate him. In Sacrifice, as Sam cured Crowley of his demonic nature, he seemingly starts to reveal that he wants to be loved. It's possible, based on his reaction to his own confession, that this is true and his time being tortured in Hell twisted his desire to an megalomaniac need for power and respect. He also displayed some regret for his actions, asking Sam where he could even begin to ask for forgiveness while discussing Sam's own confession to purify his blood. The ritual has been shown to have some lingering affects on Crowley, though he hid it. He developed a craving for human blood and still retained at least a few human emotions, such as enough affection for his son who he'd previously claimed to loathe to stop him from being sent back to his time to die, even though it could seriously effect history. Crowley is an accomplished tinkerer and innovator. He innovated various methods or techniques on harming his opponents, such as the case when he was torturing the Alpha Shapeshifter. He also possesses knowledge of how to produce more ammunition for the Colt. He also had the ingenuity to melt angel blades into bullets as a form of deadly weapon against angels. Crowley is a very capable strategist, a skill he has used and demonstrated multiple times to achieve survival or dominance. He has outplayed or outwitted many of his opponents, even those more powerful than him. In Devil May Care, it has been said by a crossroad demon that a lot of them still fear Crowley, despite him missing in action. The said demon was extremely loyal to her king, and showed no hesitation to voice out her reluctance to support Abaddon, who was planning to usurp the crown from Crowley. Following the attempt to cure him and their alliance to stop Abaddon, Crowley seems to have developed something of a trust in the Winchesters, coming when they call and trusting Dean's word that he will return the First Blade to him. He also seemed genuinely fond of demon Dean and the idea of him ruling Hell at his side and was shown to be nostalgic about their time together. Rowena suggests that he has a fondness for the Winchesters bordering on seeing them as friends, not enemies anymore given all that he does for them. However, this trust seems to have been broken by Dean's revelations in The Executioner's Song that he lied to him at a time when Crowley clearly was taking him at his word. Notably, Crowley is also very resilient to torture and does not submit easily to whoever wishes to take control of him. He has withstood numerous beatings and comes out in the end appearing either proud or completely unfazed. Lucifer, a master torturer, is unable to completely break the demon despite going so far as the imprison Crowley and force him to wear anything but his beloved suit, which Crowley has admitted to being deeply fond of. However, if he truly feels like his life is threatened, he will succumb to his torturer's wishes, as with the case of Amara, who demanded him to free Dean. Overall, Crowley retains his self-serving and self-preservation personality traits. He will force anyone to do as they are told on pain of death or that of their loved ones. He will also abandon anyone to save himself, as in the case with Rowena. His main goal as of yet is to become the King of Hell again, and to this end he wants Lucifer captured. Once he succeeds in this task, Crowley proves to be as scheming as ever, using lies and tricks and killing loose-ends to prevent Lucifer from escaping captivity. Despite his ruthless nature however, Crowley is capable of affection even for his on-and-off allies, the Winchester brothers. He willingly sacrifices himself to lock Lucifer away in an alternate dimension. Crowley's final acts showed a more humane side to his character, which may have been the lasting result of the human blood he was injected with. Crowley's desire for the throne of Hell also disappeared, and his bid for power by using Lucifer and Jack as tools proved to be an unrealistic goal he later came to regret. Crowley's heroic sacrifice indeed manages to earn him genuine respect and gratitude from not only Dean to the point of actually considering Crowley a friend as shown by how he was one of the people listed on Dean's list when he begged God to bring back all he had lost but even Sam, who previously held no trust of him whatsoever, as Sam does not hesitate to acknowledge Crowley's final acts as being truly genuinely helpful to Rowena. His greatest achievements include besting the Devil and ruling Hell for seven years. Category:Villains Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes